


Dumb Little Baby

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Sex, Brief Non-Sexual Age Play, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Kink Scene, M/M, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, StarkerKinkExchange, diaper use, mean dom, piss drinking, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony and Peter have a fun little scene when he wakes up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Talk Dirty To Me [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849291
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Dumb Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Starker Kink Exchange and @tonystarkisaslut on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

Peter wakes slowly, drool on his cheek and body curled around his stuffed dog Krypto. He yawns and stretches, wiggling on the mattress of his crib and burrowing further under his blanket. He blinks up at the ceiling and takes stock of his body. His diaper is dry, just as they had planned, but he does have to use the bathroom. The weight of the cage around his cock is pleasant and comforting. He takes a moment to think if he’s ready to call Tony in, ready to have their scene start, before rolling until he can see the baby monitor. “Daddy,” he whines loudly before slipping his thumb into his mouth. He drifts a bit while he waits for Tony to come and get him, rubbing his thighs together as his bladder tries to get him up and to the bathroom.

“Ah ah, no more sleeping, little boy,” Tony chuckles as he comes into Peter’s blurry vision. He whines and pouts up at Tony before rolling onto his stomach and burrowing his face in Krypto. He hears another chuckle and the lowering of his crib gate before he’s being rolled onto his back again. Tony gently digs his fingers into Peter’s sides, making him giggle and squirm. He lets out a sound of protest as he squeezes his legs together, his bladder making itself known again. Tony reaches between his legs and checks his diaper, clicking his tongue in disapproval at the dryness.

“Big boy,” Peter mumbles before sucking on his thumb again. Tony gives him a pitying look.

“Good babies use their diapers, Peter. Do you need help?” Peter squirms again, cheeks reddening at the signal for the scene. He could use his safeword now, and they would go to their usual age play scene. He whines in protest.

“Big boy, Daddy!” His caregiver sighs and shakes his head, lifting Peter bridal style and carrying him over to the plush couch near the diaper changing station he had installed in the room. He moves his body so that Peter is straddling his lap backwards, his back to Tony’s chest. An arm goes around him, a hand resting on his lower stomach. He presses, and Peter immediately starts squirming and whimpering, bladder working against him. “Noooo!”

“Hush,” Tony snaps, pressing harder. “Good boys use their diapers, Peter.” He lets out a loud whine of protest as his bladder releases, squirming against Tony holding him down in his lap as he fills his diaper and face reddening. He’s trembling with relief by the time he’s done, but it doesn’t stop him from hiding his face in Krypto with an embarrassed sob. Tony gently shushes him and holds him closer; Peter can easily feel the erection pressing into his back. “Poor dumb baby. Can’t control yourself, can you?” He sniffles and feels his cock twitch against its metal prison.

“B-But you made me…” Tony clicks his tongue and lets Peter slide onto the floor with a startled yelp, diaper squishing against his butt. When he turns around to whine at his daddy, he shrinks back slightly at the look of cruel pity that he gets.

“Don’t blame me for you not controlling yourself.” He grips Peter’s jaw and forces his mouth open as he pulls his cock out of his pants. He gives himself a couple of strokes before he’s pressing between Peter’s lips and holding him down on his cock. Peter whines and grips his legs, choking slightly at the cock in his throat. “Since you like piss so much…” He lets Peter go back slightly and taps his cheek twice with his finger. Peter taps his leg twice and swallows around his cock. Tony’s malicious grin comes back, and Peter jerks at the taste of piss in his mouth as he holds him down once more, giving him no choice but to choke or swallow.

He finally lets him go with a sigh, and Peter pulls back to cough, face red and wet with tears from the lack of oxygen. “D-Daddy,” he coughs out, voice raspy and shaky. He sniffles when Tony cups his cheek again, thinking that _just maybe_ the cruelty is over, only for him to pull him back on his cock and start fucking his face. Peter grips his pants and lets himself be limp; he wouldn’t be able to fight off his daddy if he wanted to (and deep down, he really doesn’t). His diaper is itchy and uncomfortable, and he squirms with it, distressed whines escaping between his gags and sniffles.

Tony shoves him back again with a grunt, letting him fall onto his back and pant from his position on the floor. His daddy sneers down at him as he joins him. “I almost forgot you pissed yourself. Should probably get that off of you, hm?” Peter squirms and hides his face, conflicted because he knows it’s not just piss in his diaper anymore. His cock has been dripping since he wet himself, and he knows it’ll be obvious despite his caged cock. Tony grabs a nearby towel and unbuttons his onesie, pulling his diaper off without much care. He takes a bit of time to wipe the wetness from his body. Peter’s cock twitches weakly, and he hears a chuckle.

“P-Please don’t look…” Tony holds his cock and grins down at Peter peeking through his fingers.

“Poor baby can’t even get hard! Look at this cute little thing. Locked up like its supposed to be.” Daddy sighs. “It was _supposed_ to come off today, but since _someone_ decided not to use their diaper, it gets to stay on longer.” Peter about throws a fit. _If his cock wasn’t locked up he’d be so hard it hurt._

“But I’ve been good, Daddy! You said! You said, you said, _you said!_ ” Tony lifts him enough to plant a hard swat on his ass; he yelps at the pain and immediately quiets down, tears in his eyes.

“You didn’t use your diaper, little boy. And now you’re yelling at daddy? That’s not very good, now is it?” Peter shakes his head with a sob. “Exactly.” Tony pulls a little bottle of lube out of his pocket and nudges Peter onto his stomach, who rolls over like a good boy and sticks his thumb in his mouth, Krypto tucked under his arm. “There we go. That’s better.” Peter’s hips are pulled up until he’s on his knees, then there’s the pop of a cap and the lukewarm lube being poured over his hole. He shivers as fingers press into him without preamble, still loose from the night before and more about Tony getting him to break another rule for their scene.

Daddy rubs over his prostate insistently, spreading him open with harsh thrusts of his fingers. Peter whines and moans around his thumb, gut tightening as he’s pushed far too fast to his orgasm. He sobs as his body disobeys his number one rule and cums without Tony’s permission. Tony sighs in disappointment and brings his hand down on Peter’s ass repeatedly, making the boy yelp and cry out. He wants to squirm away but is set on not misbehaving anymore. And he broke the number one rule; he deserves his punishment. Tony doesn’t stop until both of his cheeks are bright red, and he’s sobbing into Krypto. “What do we say, Peter?”

“S-S-Sorry D-D-Daddy…” Tony presses a kiss to his sore ass.

“Attaboy. You don’t get to cum again until I’m done with you.” Peter just hiccups and nods. Tony goes back to prepping him for a few more minutes before pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock. He moans loudly as his daddy presses into him, legs widening slightly as he takes him in. Tony barely wastes any time in building up his thrusts, holding Peter by the back of his neck as he uses his body for his pleasure. Peter’s helpless to do anything but cry out and whine for his daddy, clenching around him and oversensitive.

“Poor little baby,” Tony groans, moving the hand on his neck to grip his waist instead. “So helpless and -fuck- unable to control yourself. Just h-here for daddy’s p-piss and cum, huh baby boy?” He sucks a mark into his neck before biting down on the skin, making Peter yelp. His ass hurts, his cock hurts, and it feels so painfully good that he does feel helpless and out of control in the best of ways. “Don’t even h-have control of that cu-cute little cock of yours. Little baby cock.” The chuckle Tony lets out is mean and makes Peter shiver. His thrusts pick up, grip on his waist tightening and groans growing more frequent. Peter lets himself sob from overstimulation, shaking with it; Tony’s grip is the only thing keeping him from falling onto his face.

Tony presses deep inside of him with a grunt as he cums, filling Peter with his seed. Peter whimpers weakly and is almost relieved when he pulls out a few moments later with a contented sigh. Tony gently turns Peter onto his back, shushing him softly with a kiss to his nose. “I know, baby boy, I know. You’ve been waiting a while for this huh?” Peter sniffles and nods, rubbing at his wet face. “You took that so well for me, sweetheart. Did so good for me. Such a good boy.” He carefully removes the cock cage, and Peter almost starts crying again as his cock fills immediately. Tony holds him close to his chest, letting him sob into his shirt as he strokes his cock.

Peter’s hips buck uncontrollably as he hiccups and whines, stuttered pleas and half-formed thanks spilling from his lips as his orgasm approaches rapidly. His body feels like a live wire, and god _it hurts._ He bites down on Tony’s shirt as he cums, spilling onto his daddy’s hand and all over his onesie. He’s delirious with the painful pleasure, so out of it that he barely registers being carried into the bathroom and undressed. He only comes to when Tony is murmuring to him as he gently washes his overstimulated body.

“That’s it sweetheart, there you are. Come back to daddy.” Peter lets out a soft noise and leans his head against Tony’s shoulder over the rim of the tub, sticking his newly cleansed thumb into his mouth. Tony clicks his tongue and takes it out, replacing it with an Iron Man pacifier. He gives it a few questioning sucks before shutting his eyes and accepting it. Things are a little blurry again for a few moments, but he comes to in a fresh onesie and being diapered. “That was intense, huh sweet boy?” Peter yawns and nods, making grabby hands at him. Tony chuckles and snaps his onesie closed before lifting him up and letting him cling to his body, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. “Little spider monkey. Did you enjoy it?”

“Uh huh. Wanna do it again.” Tony presses a kiss to his hair as he carries him out of the room.

“Sure thing, Petey. How about a bottle and a bit of cuddling for now?” Peter hums and closes his eyes.

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> That was so much fun. I got some quality prompts, and I just REALLY liked this one. I hope it was what you wanted! Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
